


Waiting

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem from thirty years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Waiting

I weave spells upon the midnight  
. casting lures of starlight  
. and moon  
. that I might enchant you  
. from your bright bed.

Forever have I stood here  
. among the shadowed hills  
. and worked my magic  
. spreading my hands in supplication  
. to the fickle gods  
. and calling forth the angels of  
. darkness.

Far below me, you sleep  
. held safe in your valley of  
. sunshine and warmth  
. beyond the reach of my  
. black minions.

Day creature, arise and see me  
. waiting...  
. the one of night who loves  
. you...  
. caught in my own sorcery.


End file.
